Priorities
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Things are changing in Scare School. It's making a turn in ways some of the students wouldn't expect. And now they're seeing why. A certain student is making a change that nobody expected.


**I'm not dead yet guys. I've just been really busy with work is all. The store was closing, and I'd been getting insane hours. I've had no time for writing or drawing. So, sorry for the sudden absence.**

 **This is a one-shot. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The day began like any other in Scare School that day. The students were as always, up bright and early for their classes. It was quiet as usual too, as a lot of the student body was gone. If were to sum it up in a brief few words... it was back to how the student body was before Fatch ever came to scare school. It was a bit unusual to them really. He had been here for so long, it was strange now that he wasn't here. Him, or the other new comers. Not even Lexi was here today. No royals or anything! It was too quiet without them here...

They did still miss the vampire... he didn't show up to school at all anymore. They were sure it was just because of all of his royal training. But it was still bizzare without him around... they had gotten so used to him being here, so used to calling on him for any form of help. They couldn't help but miss him...

Casper missed him in particular. He had known Fatch since he had started here. The first person to really talk to him and get to know him. Granted, Fatch and Thatch were very close, but the bond they shared was different. It was like a family bond. They were officially related now. Casper, he had a different bond with Fatch. He was the first person Fatch got close to when he came here. They had been through so much together. Good and bad. With the prince being gone... Casper worried about him.

For now... they couldn't focus too much on it though, as much as they would like to. For now, they had to focus on their classes. They were in Jacks class today, the last one of the day. And ever since Jake and that Dean kid came here, everyone was MUCH more respectful towards the shadow demon. They had learned their lesson that's for sure... they had forgiven so many bad guys, or bullies. They could forgive him as well, especially since he'd been trying so hard to change for the better. Besides. He had done a lot for them and the school as well...~

As they listened on... a few of them couldn't help but realize exactly how much had been changing since Fatch came here. And not just in the student body. But as well in everything else. The attitude amongst the kids and faculty had changed. Everyone was naturally kinder, more mellow and sweet. Yes they still scared, but now it was something that didn't seem to define them as creatures anymore. Now they could still scare, or not, and not have to fear about being banished. Wether it was purely Fatch's doing was beyond them though. There were more groups of people now. New doors had been opened! Everything around them was beginning to change. And they could only imagine how much thing were changing for Fatch. With everything he had been through lately. Then to suddenly being thrown into the Royal duties... they could only imagine how he was handling it all.

At last the last bell rang for the day, the kids all heading out into the hallway. Thatch and Casper, the last two in the class room. Thatch was moving a tad slowly today, looking like he had a lot on his mind. No doubt he was wondering about Fatch too. Casper had to wonder just how often Thatch saw him anymore. He knew that the school didn't see Fatch just about at all anymore. The last they saw him was when he helped with Viola. But that didn't mean Thatch didn't see him more than everyone else. Honestly. Surely he still saw him right? Even if Dusk had moved out with him, Moon and Makenzi, surely they still saw the rest of the family from time to time.

At last the vampire seemed to notice him, smiling and giving him a wave. Casper, smiling back and coming over to him, swinging his backpack onto his shoulders.

" Hey Thatch. How have you been lately? "

" I've been alright. Still enjoying having my body back...~ "

The ghost couldn't help but chuckle a bit to that there, smiling a bit brighter really.

" We are glad you're back too Thatch. Viola being you was too weird~ "

" It's also nice being around everyone again. Family, friends included. "

" Though, it's a bit strange without Fatch here... "

As the ghost said that softly, Thatch gave a small smile.

" Well... he said he'd stop by today. At the end of the day. "

Casper lit up to this, a bit shocked to hear it! Fatch was coming by today?! But just for a bit at the end... as much as he wanted to stay excited, he was certain the prince had an important reason for coming at such a time of day. Just right at the end... what could he be doing? Why would he only come by right at the end of the day? Was it for an announcement? Or just to say hi since he had been gone for so long? It could be about anything as much as Casper didn't want to admit. Fatch was as unpredictable as it gets. Regardless of the reason... Casper really was still excited to see him~

" R-really?! Wow! When will he be here~?! "

" Right now. "

The pair hurriedly turned to the door to this, amazed to find the vampire prince in the doorway right now! Yet he didn't look like they'd last seen him. He appeared to be burnt up a bit, hair a frazzled mess, exhausted to the core it looked like. Yet he was still wearing that bright, cheery smile. A... a forced cheery smile. Something was on his mind. There was indeed a reason he was here today. What could the reason be though?

Casper tried his best to shake off that bad feeling there, coming over to the vampire prince and hugging him. Fatch of course, hugging right back happily. _' Still as cold as always... '_ Casper chuckled mentally, slowly letting himself out of the vampires hold. Trying to stay cheerful himself, gently asking him.

" So! Thatch said you came to school for a reason? "

" Yes I did. Unfortunately... I, needed to talk to the headmasters. "

" Unfortunately? "

The ghost repeated softly, looking confused and worried to the others word choice. Fatch's smile even falling now too, looking down and rubbing his arm.

" Yeah... I... I came to talk to them, because I... I need to leave Scare School. I'm dropping out. "

* * *

" What?! "

Casper and Thatch both cried out, following the vampire prince as he'd turned and started walking down the hallway. Thankfully there weren't any other students around as of right now, so there wasn't any commotion as they were speaking. But regardless... they couldn't believe what they'd just heard! Fatch of all people was dropping out?! But he was doing so well in school! How could he be dropping out?!

" Fatch, why are you dropping out?! "

Casper asked hurriedly, frantic he was really. Fatch, staying level headed as always. Softly speaking to them.

" It's no big deal guys, honest. I've just been too busy with the royal business. "

" Royal business...? "

Thatch muttered softly, tilting his head a bit a they rounded the corner and began to head down the stairs towards the front door. Fatch, turning to them as he'd reached the last step, saying gently.

" You guys. The coronation is next month. I'll be crowned king and I won't have much time for anything else. I won't be able to attend school if I'm dealing with other creatures issues. I am sorry guys. But there's no avoiding this. If I don't drop out now, I'd just be dropping out later. "

As the prince began to head for the door, the pair looked concerned really. They did know what he was talking about... juggling royal business with school would be too much to handle. It was like a full time job with school, and only few people could handle it. Royal business had to be harder than a job! The fate of every creature depended on him... it had to be a really hard thing to do. The fact he was planning ahead now was truly admirable too. He was focusing on the future, taking the role he didn't want seriously. He was willing to work hard with his new role... he didn't even want it yet he was going to work with it...

Casper took a breath, hurrying over to Fatch and saying hurriedly.

" You're sure about this? I mean, we will support your decision but... is it really what you want? "

Fatch finally stopped right at the door, turning to him and Thatch. Softly speaking.

" Frankly no. It's not what I want, at all. But I don't have much of a choice. A lot of people will be counting on me once I'm crowned king... I need to take it as seriously as I can. I can't be distracted... trust me. If I had my way... Jake would be king, and I would be in this school until I graduate. But I don't have a choice... so. I might as well make the best of it. Now... "

Opening the door now, he looked to them, smiling gently.

" I do need to get going you guys. I just came to see you guys, as this will be the last time I come to school...~ "

The pair frowned just a tad to this really, turning to each other as the reality of what this meant started to dawn upon them. Fatch was leaving school... he wouldn't be going to school with them anymore, and seeing him would be much more difficult. Heck with the royal duties, they wouldn't see him hardly at all! They knew this wasn't a goodbye forever, but... things would be changing for sure. They wouldn't be able to see him much at all... Thatch, while would see him more... he would still see him less too...

This was it. Fatch wouldn't be around them anymore. They wouldn't see him much, and he was going to be in a job he barely wanted...

Without any hesitation, the pair came over quickly, locking the prince into a tight hug. No doubt it startled him a bit really, as he stumbled back a bit really. Yet, he still hugged them back warmly. Bit tightly even! None of them wanting to let go... they weren't going to see each other for a while. Wouldn't see each other much at all from here on out. They wanted to linger a tad... Fatch at last. Pulling away, smiling to them. A bittersweet smile really.

" I'll be sure to visit you guys, ok? "

The pair just nodded to this, smiling a bit. Casper tearing up a bit. The prince, nodding to them softly.

" ... Hang in there you two. "

" You too Fatch...~ "

Thatch softly said, smiling as the prince at last walked out the door. The pairs smiles finally falling, both bowing their heads. That was finally it. The prince was leaving the school for good. They knew a lot of things would be changing due to this. Nothing would be the same... they knew they would still be able to see him. But now that he was gone, focusing on his royal duties. No longer in the school. Now they had to keep going on their own. This was going to be tough for a while... but surely. It would be ok. They can handle it ok... and he would visit them! This wasn't a goodbye for good. This was more like... a new beginning. A new chapter in their lives. And it would be hard to start... but it would be ok.

A new beginning...~

* * *

 **Finally got this done~ heheh. I don't know why, but I couldn't focus on it very well. Whoops~**

 **Hope it came out ok guys~**


End file.
